


Sights Sett On You

by PhantasmalEmperor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Vanilla, fighting pits, vastayan reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmalEmperor/pseuds/PhantasmalEmperor
Summary: You're a hard headed phoenix vastaya who some how ended up in Setts' pit. You have a penchant for fighting so it isn't a surprise you ended up here.
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the evening as you slipped into the noisy, bustling arena. It was an underground fighting pit in your home of Ionia, so you figured you'd see more humans than anything since it was uncommon for members of your race to fight without reason, except for a sparse few such as yourself. Upon getting a full view of the arena you were shocked to see Noxians, Ionian humans and vastayans all mingling together in the stands while two men were down in the pit fighting to what looked like the death. You were mostly a nomad, not usually picking fights but more so being your own personal vigilante, when someone jabbed at you for your race you simply knocked them out. Lately you had been wondering if you could become a more refined fighter, since you had a natural knack for it, shirking your innate magical abilities for close quarter combat, you much preferred it to anything else. The rush from a win and surviving was the best thing you could ever ask to feel.  


After you watched the whole fight you decided to buy in for a fight, what could it hurt right? Eventually it was your round and you were against someone much bigger, probably about six and a half feet tall compared to your small height of just five feet tall. You looked small and frail but what you lacked in muscle mass and weight you made up for with your agility. When he threw the first punch you leapt up, your talons scratching the ground and your wing whirling up dust as it braced against your right arm, helping you catch some extra air despite it being useless for flying. You propelled yourself into an impressive flip, a gleam of shimmering violet catching the light from your wing. As you completed your rotation you raked your talons across your opponents' eye, blood splattering from the fresh cut and onto your scaled foot. You landed smoothly, as if you did this often, which you really did, but it wasn't every day the crowd saw a tiny bird girl fighting with such prowess. The stands erupted in a cheer and as the now enraged man threw himself at you again you tumbled out of the way, taking advantage of the fact he was dazed without sight from his left eye. The fight continued on, you dancing around the large man while he blindly fumbled around, trying to land a punch. After awhile you wore him down, picking your hits very carefully and eventually he was knocked out. You were exhausted but it felt amazing, knowing everyone was cheering for you, when on the streets this was frowned upon, you felt a huge rush.  


Later in the night the pit was getting cleared out, though to your surprise a much larger man than you had fought approached you. He had piercing red eyes and wolf like ears and a huge fluffy wolf like tail. "Hey, where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked as he already had caught your attention. "Oh, I really just taught myself, why?" You tilted your head, looking up at the man in front of you. "I'd like to have you fight again, against me? I'm the boss here, no one else will know since it's cleared out here. Truthfully you're real cute and I want an excuse to see you longer. What's better than a fight between friends?" He chuckled. He had such an air about him, he carried himself so confidently and he exuded that confidence so well, he owned the place and he knew it. "Name's Sett by the way." You replied with your name, catching yourself from staring at him much longer.  


He ended up mostly going easy on you and correcting any mistakes you made when coming at him. He really did just want an excuse to have more time with you. Currently he had you pinned, playfully, but you suddenly felt yourself get over whelmed, blushing heavily and squirming underneath him. He had managed to put you into a heat, just by existing really, you were so infatuated you couldn't help your natural response. He blushed heavily, but he leaned in. "Hey, I uh, know you really can't help that, would you happen to wanna fuck me, (Y/N)?" He asked, clearly flustered. He was less affected by the heat scent than any full blooded vastaya which caught you off guard but you didn't bother questioning it. "Y-yeah, you're really hot, actually." You purred softly, reaching around as he let your arms up and gently running your nails through his fur and down his back.  


Sett was surprisingly gentle with you, gently tossing his coat and pants off before paying all his attention to you. He quickly stripped your clothes off, though he was also gentle about it. He reached up, gently rubbing one of your feathery ears while gently sucking and kissing on your neck, moving his knee between your legs and grinding against your pussy. You moaned and whimpered out, absolutely melting for him, your talons scratching the ground under you. "A-ah, Sett.~" You whimpered his name, which he responded to by squeezing your hip firmly with his free hand. Your scent was incredibly strong by now and you were like a waterfall for him. He gently moved his knee away and replaced it with a finger inside of you. Your nails dug into his skin as he entered you. That was the first time anyone had, despite having other heat cycles prior you had stayed very isolated. "Good girl." He cooed softly to you as he slipped in a second finger, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from you. Soon enough he slipped his fingers out and pressed his huge cock at your entrance. You were a bit nervous but he eased you onto his cock. He was huge and honestly felt like he was going to split you open, then came his knot, which was even larger, locking the two of you together, He grunted, gritting his teeth a bit. "F-fuck (Y/N) you're tight." You blushed even more than you already were. "W-well, you are my first." You chirped nervously, wrapping your tiny legs around his waist as much as you could, pulling him in closer. The two of you fucked for hours easily, your heat keeping both of you going for what felt like centuries. You came on his cock so many times you lost count, but it was easy to lose count when you felt so much pleasure. He came in you, filling you to the brim, all of it held in by his huge knot.  


The next morning you woke up, snuggled up to his chest, purring loudly as you had been in your sleep. You felt the sheets on top of you and beneath you, both were silk and beyond anything you had ever felt in your whole life. "Morning cutie. Sorry, had to move us here, couldn't have anyone catching us in that position in my pit."


	2. Babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expected surprise comes along your paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out, I lost my spark for writing for awhile truthfully but I want to get back into it so badly. I hope you guys enjoy this bit of fluff!  
> Also if any of you guys have scenarios for Father Sett and you raising kids feel free to toss them to me, I need some ideas if I do continue this.

A month and a half exactly had gone by, Sett having happily taken you in as his full time partner. It was needless to say you were quickly becoming a spoiled mess, Sett giving you absolutely everything and then some, taking you on frequent dates and constantly surprising you with small presents. Sett was your ideal lover, and it was like a dream waking up to him every morning, you didn't care how he made his money, as long as you were both together and comfortable that was all that mattered, This morning you woke up, the smell of breakfast filling the room as usual, Sett always having something brought to you when he went off to maintain his pit. Today, however, you weren't feeling a hundred percent yourself, the smell of the food causing your stomach to churn. You felt absolutely horrible but you opted to push past it, sitting up in bed and looking over the food you had been brought.   
You had been brought fluffy pancakes with sausages and sunny side up eggs and syrup. Food you would normally be quite excited about. You gently picked up a fork, breaking into the food. You gingerly took a bite, being quite hesitant, you swallowed, anticipation on if it'd make you sicker or not filling you with a sense of dread. You ended up not even being able to hold the bite of food down, throwing up into the waste basket you kept beside your side of the bed. "F-fuck." You muttered, getting up, you tslipped on your fuzzy slippers, just leaving the room in your silk nightgown. You were off to see one of the healers in the pit, seeing if they could figure out the sudden sickness.   
Soon enough you met up with a goat vastaya named Xeros who was the head healer for Sett in his pit. "H-hey, sorry to bother you so early but I think I need to be checked out, Xeros." You said, sounding exhausted already for someone who had just gotten out of bed. "Of course, what's the matter?" He asked you, always seeming so genuine in the care he gave everyone. "Well I couldn't eat breakfast as usual this morning, should I be worried? I threw up one bite of food as soon as I swallowed it." You admitted, sighing softly as your fluffy ears drooped down, pointing to you not feeling well at all. "Come back with me and I'll look you over." Xeros said, beckoning you back to his office. He had you lay down on the bed, gently feeling your abdomen. "Have you missed your cycle by any chance Miss (Y/N)?" You felt all the color drain from your face, the shock setting in as you realized you hadn't had it in a good month now. "N-no, I haven't had one recently." Xeros just cracked a large grin. "Want me to go get the Boss?" To which you responded with a nod, you were sure he'd react well but it was still nerve wracking news to give to someone. After a few minutes Sett came inside, looking quite panicked, Xeros having told him you hadn't been feeling well today. Sett was quickly by your side, taking your tiny hand in his larger ones. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on your forehead, doting over you like a worried mother would. "I'm ok. I'm ok." You insisted, to which Sett furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, looking quite skeptical. "Sett." You said, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Sett instantly broke into a huge grin. "Really?~" He asked, yanking you out of bed and hugging you tightly in his arms. "We're having a baby?~" He said, looking over at Xeros for confirmation, who gave him a nod. "Baby this is amazing!" Sett said, kissing you deeply. "I know you're gonna be a great Father, Sett." You said, kissing him back and cupping his cheek lovingly. 

The next few months felt like absolute hell to you both. You were very, very moody frequently but Sett did his best to understand, holding you when you cried and just letting you lay into him when you had bouts of anger. You could truly tell how much he loved you and sometimes when he was away you just sat and cried over it, curse those hormones. Finally your belly was showing enough to tell you were pregnant, about four months in since you were so small framed. Everyone close to Sett finally got to hear the news and they were all elated, knowing how good of a father Sett would be.   
Another few weeks went by, you had grown even bigger now, having a cute baby belly now. Today Sett was off, the two of you cuddled up on the couch, Sett lovingly rubbing your belly. He finally started feeling kicks, to which he actually teared up. "I-I finally feel it kicking baby, it's so wonderful." He said, sniffling a bit, he was such a softie when it came to his family and it was very adorable. 

Today was finally the day, Sett was worriedly pacing around the room while you sat on a yoga ball, breathing through your contractions. "Baby, calm down, you're more worried than I am and I'm the one pushing this thing out." You laughed a bit, smiling up at him, though you grimaced as another contraction hit you. "Fuck this isn't as fun as putting it in was." You said, sighing heavily as you stood your very pregnant self up, climbing onto the bed. It was really any minute now, Xeros checking to see how dialated you were, nine centimeters so far. "Almost there, just a little bit longer." Xeros said, his ears giving a matter of fact twitch. Finally an hour of screaming and crying and nearly breaking Sett's hand you had a beautiful pair of twins who were screaming upon taking their first breaths. The boy had a tiny mane just like Sett had and both had human like feet unlike you who had bird like feet. The girl had taken the most after you, having gained your wing and your ears, your son however had your ears too. Both babies were quite fluffy on the fur side and their fur and feathers had no color, they were just snow white, their colors would be coming in later. You and Sett both sobbed and they were laid on your chest, you in response purred loudly to your newborns, elated to finally be holding them. "What should we name them? I love Amaryllis for the boy." You said and Sett gave a smile, nodding. "How about Carmellia for the girl then?" You nodded. "I love it, Sett, almost as I love you and them."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together. Should I add a pregnancy chapter or nah? I see Sett being a good Daddy tbh and vastayan babies are bound to be cuties.


End file.
